A connector including a press-fit pin is known in which the press-fit pin is press-fitted into a through hole formed in a substrate to be electrically connected with the substrate.
Such a kind of press-fit pin is press-fitted into the through hole by a press machine in the state where the pin is temporarily inserted into the through hole, for example.
From the view point of reducing the effect of noise by reflection, the length of the press-fit pin is preferably short.
However, when the length of the press-fit pin is short, it may be difficult to temporarily insert the press-fit pin into the through hole.
The following are reference documents.
[Document 1] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-172986,
[Document 2] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-158507, and
[Document 3] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-346950.